Companions The Doctor Could do Without
by Danni34
Summary: Between Voyage of the Damned and Partners in Crime. The Doctor’s lonely, very lonely. But then again, not having a companion can do that to a person. Or at least having a bunch of companions that he doesn’t want to keep. Random one-shots and Crossovers!
1. Alice

**Hi there! I know this sort of thing has been done before, but I just couldn't resist! This is my first Doctor Who story (if you can call it that), so if I don't get the Doctor's personality right, please tell me! Oh, and most of the chapters in this so called "story" will be VERY short, so you've been warned!... I guess that's it! On with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who and Twilight, I wouldn't be here, trust me.**

**Chapter One: Alice**

The Doctor looked over at the young woman that stood in front of him as she  
looked around the inside of the TARDIS, seemingly unsurprised. Well, technically, she was old enough to have grandchildren, but then again, he was even older than that.

"You know, normally at this point someone would comment on how she's bigger on the inside," the Doctor told her as he walked over to the controls. The girl watched him as he did so, smiling brightly.

"Well, normally they aren't a vampire with the power to see into the future," she told him smugly. He smiled back.

"True, true." He nodded as he began to work on the controls. "So Alice, where would you like to go? Past? Future? An alien planet?" Alice smiled. "You know what, I don't care, just as long as there's a mall there!" The Doctor smiled at her.

"Alice Cullen, you are one unique person!" he told her. "Out of all the amazing sights you can see, all you're worried about is if you'll be able to shop! How can you girls like shopping so much anyways? I've never really liked it!" Alice merely looked over at him, a shocked look on her face. "What do you mean you don't like shopping!?"

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. Maybe this was a mistake.

* * *

**And I guess that's that! Please review!! Please!!**


	2. Teddy

**Okay, now come on! I've seen all the hits this thing has gotten and still only one review and one alert? You guys aren't really helping my self-esteem issues! I already thought really lowly of myself anyways. Seriously! I'm still pretty sure that on my funeral the whole world will have a party. Oh well! I don't care really, just as long as you guys are reading. It's just nice to have reassurance that you all like it….**

**Disclaimer: I'm an American. Both Doctor Who and Harry Potter were made in Britain. I'm also 13 (gonna be 14 June 23) so I was too young or wasn't even born when these two things were created. Do you understand how I couldn't own either of these things?**

**Chapter Two: Teddy**

Teddy Lupin was having a bad day. First, he got caught trying to pull a prank in school, making it so he couldn't go to Hogsmeade. So after sneaking off to Hogsmeade and meeting up with his friends and Victoire, they started to do what they always did: shop and try and pull a few pranks.

Unfortunately, about ten minutes into their trip, a bunch of strange creatures began to attack. They were very weird and definitely not of wizard or muggle origin, and looked like giant pepper pots and kept yelling "EXTERMINATE!" and a blue bean flew out of a whisk looking thing. Every living thing the beam hit then fell over, dead. Their beams seemed to be just as deadly as the Killing Curse.

The Killing Curse, unluckily for them, only had it so the giant pepper pots froze. But Teddy soon found out that if you somehow open them up and then hit them with the killing curse, they died. He did have help in opening it, though. And then the weirdest thing happened. A big blue box that said "Police Public Call Box" on the top appeared out of nowhere. A few minutes afterwards a very thin man with messy dark brown hair and wore a long brown coat and a blue suit stepped out. When he saw what was going on, his eyes widened.

The man quickly walked over to Teddy. "What's going on here?" he asked. Teddy looked at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"What does it look like? We're under attack!" Teddy yelled at the top of his lungs. The man nodded.

"Yes, I can see that," he told them calmly. "What I was asking is when these Daleks got here, and how they got here!"

"Dal-what?" Teddy asked. The man rolled his eyes.

"Never mind!" he yelled and ran off. Teddy just stared after him, confused. But, after just missing a blue light from the giant pepper pots, Teddy had to go back to helping.

All of a sudden, about an hour after the man showed up, the pepper pots just blew up. Everyone looked around, confused. Not Teddy. He saw that man step back to the big blue box, and he didn't hesitate to run in front of him.

"Okay, what did you do!?" he demanded. The man looked at him for a moment before realization shown upon his face.

"Oh, oh, nothing! Just redid the circuits on the…" The man then went into some long explanation that Teddy didn't understand. When the man realized that Teddy wasn't listening, he sighed and opened the door. "Well, seeing as you don't care, I'm just gonna"

It was obvious that the man was going to walk into the box, so Teddy then  
ran past him into it and froze.

It was bigger on the inside.

Teddy groaned. This was definitely not his day.

**Please, please, please review! Pretty please with sugar and David Tennant on top!**


	3. Bender

**Alright, it's official. You all hate me. Oh well, just please read this chapter! I think it's the best one so far! Please!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Doctor Who or Futurama. Thank you for asking and making me even more depressed.**

**Chapter Three: Bender**

The Doctor was never going to go to New New York in the year 3000 again.

It began as a normal day. The Doctor landed in some random time and planet, found it in danger, and then saved the world. The person who helped him wasn't so normal, though. He wasn't even a person! He was a bending robot named, you guessed it, Bender.

Well, he was more of a nuisance if anything else. Always complaining on why they were saving the so called "stupid humans" and so on and so on. The Doctor was just glad when he met some humans afterwards.

"Thanks of saving us, Doctor," the one eyed mutant, Leela, thanked. The Doctor smiled and nodded while he took a banana out of his pocket. Man, saving the Universe left him hungry!

"Yeah," the boy from the 20th century, Fry, agreed. "We'd be toast if it weren't for you!"

Bender, on the other hand, merely sulked. "Oh yeah? Who helped him? Me, Bender!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, momentarily forgetting the unpeeled banana in his hand. "Really? Last I checked, pushing someone out a window on the top floor of a skyscraper isn't considered helping!"

"Yeah!? Well you know what I think!? I think…" The Doctor blocked out the rest of the robot's rant, turning back to his banana. But before he could even unpeel it, Bender snatched it from his hands.

"And this is what I think of your stupid banana!" the robot yelled before throwing it into one of the traveling tube things.

"Banana! No!" the Doctor yelled as he quickly jumped in after it. He spent about ten minutes flying through the travel tube things before being thrown out, flying head first into a brick wall (imagine what happened to Fry in the first episode of Futurama, only replace him with the Doctor).

After recovering from the blow to the head, the Doctor began to look around for his banana. It took him about another ten minutes until he found it. It was lying in the middle of the road.

"Banana!" the Doctor cried joyously as he began to run over to it.

It was run over by a truck before he even set foot on the road.

"NO!"

Yep, the Doctor was never going to go to New New York in the year 3000 ever again. Never!

**

* * *

**

Alright, please review! I don't care if you hate it, just tell me if you think so! Please! (Yep, I'm desperate.)


	4. Emmett and Rosalie

**Whoo Hoo! I got more reviews! Thank you guys! I knew that that last chapter would help! And now this chapter will probably chase all of you guys away…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Twilight. (Yep, Twilight characters again. This one is better than the one with Alice though! Or, at least, I hope so…)**

**Chapter Four: Emmett and Rosalie**

The Doctor smiled as the TARDIS landed. He turned over to the next two companions on board. They were vampires, much like Alice. One was a very muscular man and the other a very attractive blonde woman.

"Where are we?" the guy asked. The Doctor's smile widened.

"Nowhere special, the old girl just needs to refuel," he explained. The two vampires nodded. "But don't worry, it'll take awhile, so we can still explore for a bit. So why don't we go… um sorry, I didn't get your names."

The two vampires smiled.

"I'm Emmett," the guy introduced.

"And I'm Rosalie."

The Doctor froze at this and stared at the female vampire. She had the appearance of an _eighteen year old_, she was _blonde_, and her name was _Rose_. Slowly, right before the Doctor's eyes, Rosalie's features morphed. Her skin gained more coloring, her hair got darker and also got shorter, her eyes changed from a honey color to a dark hazel color. In three minutes flat the Doctor now saw Rose Tyler standing in front of him instead of Rosalie. His eyes began to fill with tears.

"Um, Doctor?" Emmett asked, pulling the Doctor out of his trance. The Doctor shook his head, Rose Tyler disappearing from his vision.

"Uh, right, exploring." He glanced over a Rosalie for a moment before looking at the ground. "Would you two excuse me for a moment?" With that, the Doctor walked out of the room and into his own, closing and locking the door before crying his eyes out. Unfortunately for him, vampires had really good sense of hearing and smell.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked his mate who merely shrugged. "Jasper didn't sneak on board, did he?"

"No," Rosalie answered. "And nor did Edward, so we may have no way of knowing."

They stood there for a moment before Emmett shrugged. "Oh well!" he cried. "Let's go see where we landed."

They walked over to the door and opened it. Stepping outside, they found themselves in what looked to be a city (no duh!) with some big waterfall thing right in front of them.

"Where are we?" Rosalie finally asked.

"Cardiff." They both turned to see a man standing in front of the TARDIS. He had an American accent, had dark black hair and was very good looking, for a human. He smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness…"

**

* * *

Yeah… I just like the ending. Although I'm pretty sure the Doctor wouldn't react to meeting Rosalie quite like that. Oh well, I liked it! And while righting this chapter I realized that almost every fictional character out there whose name is Rose is blonde. Weird. Well, review please!**


	5. Three Crazy American Girls

**Umm… Yeeeaaah… Hehe… Um, before you ask, the three characters are not from any fandom. This chapter is more of a "What if?" chapter. As in, What if my friends and I met the Doctor. So I probably just chased you all away… But I couldn't think of anything and my friends and I are three people the Doctor could do without! And so it counts! Ha! Oh, and if you want to find out more about the characters that represent us, go read cto10121's story "A Year with Harry". Although, it'll probably only make sense if you're a Harry Potter fan….**

**Disclaimer: I only own myself, for my friends, cto10121 and xxParagonxx own them selves and whoever created Doctor Who owns the Doctor. But seeing as I don't know the dude's name, I'm just gonna say that the BBC owns the Doctor.**

**Chapter Five: Three Crazy American Girls**

Life was good for Abigail, Cristina and Kendall. They had just gotten out of school for summer vacation, and because they just got out of the eighth grade,  
they never had to go to their horrid middle school again. That was reason enough to celebrate.

Summer having just begun, the three girls decided to have a little slumber party to celebrate their dispatch from middle school and their arrival to high school. So there they were at Abigail's house.

"Alright!" Abigail yelled as she sat down in front of her two friends. They were in her living room. "No more school for three whole months!"

"Whoohoo!" Kendall cried, punching the air. Cristina smiled.

"I must admit, it's great to be out of that school!" she told them. The others nodded.

"No more Dean! No more Mrs. Back! No more Mrs. Cobb! No more anything!" Abigail yelled, her friends whooping when she finished.

"So, what do you think high school will be like?" Kendall asked when they finally calmed down. The two other girls shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Cristina answered. "If anything, I think it'll be better than middle school!"

"You're only saying that because after your freshman year your brother will be finished with high school and move out!" Kendall cried. Cristina gave her a bright smile and a nod. Kendall then turned to Abigail. "What about you?" she asked.

"Don't know, don't really care," Abigail answered. Kendall opened her mouth to speak but stopped when a whooshing noise filled the room.

"What's that?" Cristina asked. Abigail shrugged.

"Probably just the dishwasher…" Her voice trailed off when she realized that the noise was too loud to be her dishwasher. Looking over at her friends, she asked, "You don't think…?" The others shook their heads. The noise soon stopped.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Kendall cried as she stood up, followed  
by Abigail and Cristina. Slowly, the three of them walked into the next room where they saw a giant blue box. They all froze.

"No…" Cristina breathed.

"Freaking…" Abigail continued.

"Way!" Kendall finished.

At that moment the door began to open. The three friends glanced over at each other, excited looks planted on their faces. Soon a man walked out of the box. He was tall, had messy brown hair, and wore a blue suit. The three girls gasped.

"IT'S YOU!" they all screamed. The man looked a bit taken back, seeming to notice them right at that moment. Before he could recover, though, the three girls ran over and hugged him.

"This can't be real!" Abigail cried. Cristina nodded.

"It has to be a dream!"

"Pinch me!" Kendall yelled at her friends. Abigail then punched her. "Ow! Abby, I said pinch, not punch!" The said girl shrugged.

"Hold it! Hold it!" the man cried. The three girls closed their mouths. "Okay, first of all, who are you and how do you know me!" he demanded. They stepped away.

"Hi, I'm Cristina!"

"I'm Kendall!"

"And I'm Abigail!" they introduced. The man nodded and moved his hand to make the "move on" motion. Abigail smiled. "As for how we know who you are, well, how can we not know!? You're the Doctor! You've got your own TV show!"

The Doctor looked at the three teenagers that stood in front of him. A TV show? About him? And he never knew about it? How could that be? He opened his  
mouth to ask, but before any words could come out of his mouth, Abigail began to speak.

"Oh, and by the way…" She then punched him hard in the gut, causing the Doctor to double over in pain. While he was down, Abigail then hit his face with her knee, breaking his nose.

"What was that for?!" he yelled after he got up, his hands covering his bleeding nose. "That's for ditching Rose for Reinette!" Abigail yelled at him. The Doctor froze. The mere mention of Rose usually broke his heart, but to be reminded of when he nearly broke hers…

And that's why the Doctor never comes to Texas.

* * *

…**Okay, I've really always wanted to do that ever since I saw "The Girl in the Fireplace". Yep, I'm a Doctor/Rose fan! Mainly 10/Rose, because I started with the second season of the new series, went back and watched the one with Nine, and then moved on to the third season with Martha. So, yeah. And my dishwasher really does sound a little like the Tardis! I swear to you it does! If you don't believe me, you're welcomed to come over and listen to it yourself! Now, please review! Pllllleeeeaaaasssseeee!!**


	6. Inuyasha and Kagome

**Okay, now before anything else, I have to thank my two friends, cto10121 for editing all these chapters and xxParagonxx for giving me the idea for this chapter and Chapter 3 and most likely the next chapter. And also, I thank everyone who has reviewed, too. Sorry for not saying anything before. I forget things fairly easily. Which is why I got grounded a lot this past school year. Kept on getting zeros for forgetting to turn my work in… Hehehe…**

**Disclaimer: Last night I had a dream that I owned Doctor Who and Inuyasha and every other thing that I like, but then my mum woke me up saying that it was one in the afternoon. So, yeah, don't own them.**

**Chapter Six: Inuyasha and Kagome**

The Doctor groaned as his two new companions fought. Again. He should have known better than to bring two people who love each other, yet hate each other onto his Tardis.

You see, it all began when the Tardis landed in the Feudal Era of Japan. The Doctor knew some of the legends, but he never thought that they were real. Until he stepped out of the Tardis and saw a giant sword in his face.

Yep, demons were real, but whatever happened to them, the Doctor knew he may never know. So, after some big adventure which involves an alien wanting some jewel, said alien trying to convince the Doctor that the jewel will help him get everything he misses back (meaning his planet, the other Time Lords and Rose), the Doctor coming up with a great plan, and with the help of a hanyou called Inuyasha, a girl who can travel through time named Kagome, a monk called Miroku, and a demon slayer called Sango, defeated the villain.

After killing the alien, the Doctor offered the group to travel with him. Only Kagome agreed. And Inuyasha, being overprotective of the young girl, was "forced" to go as well.

And now, here he was, listening to the couple argue about something very meaningless. So very meaningless. They were fighting over a soda. A soda! That wasn't even something worth arguing about!

"Inuyasha! I brought the stupid soda, I should be able to drink it!"

"Feh! I'm the one who always has to save you, yet you never thank me! So just hand over the soda and I'll consider myself thanked!"

"SIT!"

The Doctor let out a yell as he watched Inuyasha's necklace glow and pull the hanyou to the ground with such a force that the whole Tardis moved. And then they began to crash.

"What the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha yelled as he got himself off of the ground. The Doctor just shrugged.

"I don't know!"

"Well you better find out!"

At that moment the Tardis crash landed. All of her lights went off, and the only sound that could be heard was everyone breathing. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the Doctor, one in fear and curiosity, the other mainly in anger.

"Does that always happen?" Kagome asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Not very often, no."

"Where are we?" she asked. The Doctor looked over at his two companions before standing and smiling.

"Only one way to find out!" And with that, he was out the door, his companions following close behind him.

What the Doctor saw when he got outside gave him the shock of his life. Standing before him was the Tardis, only it was a different color. Purple to be exact. But that didn't shock him as much as who was standing in front of him .For in front of him stood a woman who wore pretty much the same suit as he had, fairly tall and thin, and had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Behind the woman there was another who looked like a female version of Inuyasha and a man who looked like the male version of Kagome.

The two groups stood there, staring at the other in disbelief. Finally, Inuyasha and the female look-alike drew their swords and began fighting each other, yelling something about a shape-shifting demon while Kagome and her look-alike ran after the two, trying to stop them. The Doctor and the first woman just stood there and watched as their companions fought.

Finally, the woman sighed and turned to the Doctor. Holding out her hand and giving him a smile that seemed spookingly familiar, she greeted herself.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor," she introduced. The Doctor let out a sigh.

"Yeah, so am I."

"Parallel Universe?"

"Yep!"

* * *

**Yeah, Parallel Universe where everyone is of the opposite gender! Cool, uh? Now, review please! **


	7. TCAG Take Two!

**Yes, I'm alive! Okay, before anything, yes, this is another chapter with the Three Crazy American Girls, aka, me, cto10121 and xxMangoxx. But, before you go running off, I'd like to say that it's not my fault! I can't think of any other characters to use! So, yeah…**

**Disclaimer: … Do I really need to say it again?**

**Chapter Seven: TCAG Take Two!**

Hi! The name's Al! Okay, so really, it's Abigail, but I prefer Al, because that sounds cooler to me. Anyways, you're probably wondering why I'm talking to you. Quite simple really. I'm bored. That, and I want to rub it in ya'll's faces that I've met the Doctor… twice!

You've probably already read how our first encounter went….Yeah, not my best idea. But trust me, the second time we met, it was much better! Well… not really…

You see, it was Halloween, 2008. I, getting all A's and B's on my report card, was given permission to throw a costume party of sorts. The problem? I could only invite five people. But that didn't bug me. Just as long as I could show off my awesome alien costume to at least some of my friends.

So, I invited Tina (aka Cristina. It's a new nickname we've come up with), Kendall, along with our other friends, Monica, Sara, and… Well, that was about it. My younger brother was forced to be there, so I guess he was the fifth person.

Now, the party went great! Well, when I say great, I mean not bad. We pretty much took pictures and watched barely passable scary movies. Tina wasn't dressed up, Kendall took the appearance of the Joker from the Dark Knight (not sure how she was able to pull it off), Monica was dressed as some anime character, Sara was a zombie and Jack (my younger bro)…Well, let's just say his costume wasn't that original.

But my costume, oh, how it was awesome. Now, as I said before, I was dressed as an alien. But not just any alien… I was dressed as the Tenth Doctor. Yup, brown pinstriped suit, long brown coat, white converse, brainy specks and, last but not least, the sonic screwdriver flashlight I got for my birthday.

So, yeah. It was pretty expensive, but it was worth it!

Anyways, back to the story. So there we were, sitting in the living room, watching Iron Man (because I swore that I'd make Tina watch it. That, and it was my favorite movie. Hey, people dress up like superheroes all the time on Halloween, so we can watch at least three superhero movies!), pausing it every now and then to go and give out candy (my parents said that if I wanted to throw a party, I had to pass out candy). So when the doorbell rang, I paused the movie, got up and headed towards the front door, grumbling because it was my favorite part of the movie. Once I got there, I opened the door to see….

Someone in a really good Tenth Doctor costume. I mean really good. They practically looked just like him! Staring at him, my eyes wide, I couldn't help but think how he made my costume look like crap.

"Wow!" I shouted, catching my friend's attention. I heard the sound of them running up behind me, staring at the awesomeness of the costume of the man that stood before us. None of us seemed to notice that his eyes widened at the sight of three of us…

"Man, great costume!" Kendall shouted, breaking the silence. The rest of us nodded.

"Yeah, you look just like him!" Tina cried breathlessly.

"I didn't even know that there were other Doctor Who fans in Texas!" I said happily. Maybe now I'd have a better chance at starting up that Doctor Who club at school…

The man seemed to get out of his shock at the sound of our voices. He slowly buried his face into his hands and muttered something that sounded like "Oh no, not them again…."

"Hey!" we all cried, annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" Monica shouted as she glared at him.

"Yeah! We complement your costume and you go and ignore us?" Kendall said, sounding very upset. The man's head snapped up, his eyes filled with fear as he caught all of us glaring at him. He slowly backed away.

"Um… it's not a costume…" he muttered, looking behind him. It was then that I noticed a blue box sitting in the middle of the road…

"Doctor?" I asked, glancing up at him. He nodded.

"Well, sort of," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm technically a clone. You see, there's this alien that's taking all the things that people are dressed up as and making copies of them…"

I stared at him, only then noticing that his accent was a good mix between American and British.

"Okay, I can sort of believe that, I guess…" I muttered.

But before any of my friends could say anything, there was an explosion. Quickly, we all ran out of my house and looked down the street. Standing there was what looked to be Heath Ledger's Joker from the Dark Knight, a giant gun in his hands. Not too far away stood Peter Griffin, Iron Man, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, Edward Cullen, a bunch of Grim Reapers, Ghosts, Vampires and Zombies along with so many other characters that I couldn't even see clearly enough to name. All of them looked really confused. Except the Joker, who just had a twisted, evil smile plastered on his face.

"Holy Sh-" I heard Tina muttered as she stared.

"This can't be happening…" Kendall whispered.

"Well, it is," I said casually. I then heard two thumps. Turning around, I saw Monica and Sara lying on the ground. Probably fainted.

"Well, this isn't good," the good clone Doctor (I say good clone, because I've seen Journey's End and hate the clone Doctor that appeared in that episode because if he didn't exist, he wouldn't have committed genocide, making the real Doctor feel that he need to trap him in a parallel world, also forcing him to trap Rose that so she can make the clone him better. He convinces her by saying that the clone was just like him, only human. But he also said that he's like the 9th Doctor and it was stated earlier that the clone had a bit of Donna in him, therefore making the clone barely like the Doctor. I mean, it's almost like that clone is the result of Nine, Ten and Donna having a threesome!…I'll just get back to the story now….) stated as casually as I did, although, there was a little bit of panic visible in his voice.

The Joker, having heard him, smirked before opening his mouth and saying….

"Why so serious?"

**

* * *

So, yeah. I do realize that it's technically not the Doctor, but still. This chapter was basically here to tell you guys that I'm alive, and that I love Halloween. **

**Now, before I go, I need you guys help. You see, like I've stated before, I can't think of any characters to use at the moment. So, in your reviews, will be so kind and give me a suggestion? I'd really appreciate it.**

**Thankies! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Yet Another Jones

**Okay, first I'd just like to say, WHERE DID EVERYONE GO?! Did my break between chapters scare them off? I mean, I'm glad that I got reviews, and I thanks those who did (cto10121 and Bad Wolf Jr.), but really, only two people? **

**Although, I can't really blame ya. It's not that great of a story, is it? Well, luckily for those who hate it, I'm probably gonna end it after fifteen chapters… So, anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Yes, I'm not gonna tell you what the crossover is. You guess are gonna have to guess! :D)**

**Chapter Eight: Yet Another Jones**

The Doctor leaned up against the wall while he and his companion tried to catch their breath. They had just barely been able to avoid all of the booby traps that were laid throughout the ruined temple.

"Well, I wasn't quite expecting that," the Time Lord muttered as he finally was able to breathe normally. "And that's saying something."

The man who stood near the wall across the small hallway glanced over at him. "I thought you were able to see into the future," he said. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I can travel to the future, not see it," he corrected. His companion rolled his eyes at that.

Before either of them could say anything more, however, a loud screech filled the air. Both men covered their ears, their faces contorted with pain. The screech lasted for a few minutes before finally coming to a stop. The two men sat up.

"Come on!" The Doctor said as he began to run down the hall, his companion following, "They know we're here!"

"Really? I couldn't tell!" the man next to him shouted, the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Oi! No need to get sarcastic!" the older of the two snapped. Another loud screech filled the air, but this time not nearly as high as the other. "Hurry! We have to reach the middle of the temple and retrieve that gem before the Maleven do!"

"I know!" the man yelled as the two of them reached the door way that led to their destination. Despite it being the middle of the day, the room was pitch black.

Both men stared at the dark entrance, weary to enter. They both had enough experience to know not to ever enter a room without light. Slowly, the Doctor bent over and picked up a stick that had been lying on the ground next to his feet. He then took out his sonic screwdriver and, after readjusting the settings, put the stick on fire and threw it into the room.

Both of the men paled at the sight that lied before them.

"Snakes… why is it always snakes," the man groaned. The Doctor nodded numbly.

"Blimey," he muttered as he stared at the ground. "I've never seen that many of them before..." he paused for a moment. "Although, I guess this is nothing compared to the time where I had to fend off a giant snake that possessed people."

His companion looked over at him in shock. "What?"

"You heard me! A giant snake that possessed people!"

The man merely shook his head at the Time Lord's reply. "Look buddy, just because I'm helping you doesn't mean that I believe that you're an alien."

"But I am!" the Doctor shouted. "I'm the last of my kind! My intelligence is far superior to any human! I've been alive for over 900 years! I've got two hearts for crying out loud!"

The man just rolled his eyes, clearly not caring. "Whatever lets you sleep at night," he said as he turned back towards the entrance of the room. "Two hearts…" he scoffed under his breath. The Doctor glared at him but said nothing.

Not like he could, for at that moment there was yet another screech, this time much louder than the others. The two men clamped their hands over their ears and fell to the floor, letting out cries in pain.

The screech also lasted much longer that the others, which made it even worse for the two of them. But as soon as it ended, the Doctor was back on his feet, holding his hand out for the man that sat on the ground beside him.

"Come on! We really need to hurry," he said as he helped the man up. He nodded in agreement.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

The Doctor smiled and looked back into the room filled with snakes. He smirked, recalling the comment his companion had made when they first saw the slithering creatures. He turned and faced him before bowing.

"After you, Dr. Jones!" he said with a smirk. The other man glared down at him before whacking the back of his head. "Ow! What'd you that for!?"

His companion didn't answer. Instead, he merely walked into the room. The Doctor glared at his back as he carefully maneuvered around the creatures on the ground before following him.

And he thought he was rude!

**

* * *

Well, can you guess who it is? I think it's pretty obvious, to tell you the truth. I just had to put this one here because of the lack of crossovers there are with the two things! I mean, come on! After the last movie, you know it's begging to be done! And, yes, I know it's not that funny. But I still like it!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm still looking for those requests! I just happened to come up with this, but if you guys don't help and give me suggestions via review, you're most likely gonna have yet another long wait until the next chapter, so please help me and review!**

**P.S. The Maleven belong to cto10121, who had so graciously let me barrow them. Thanks!**


	9. Sweeney Todd

****

-Sigh- Yes, I finally updated! I'm sorry it took so long. All of ya'll had great ideas, I just couldn't really get into one. Not only that, but not to mention school and my other stories (this one being the first one I updated this year… I should get working on the others soon…). In fact, there are thousands of reasons as to why it took me so long, but those three are the most believable.

**So, yeah, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter (Aka: Ponella, xX-Midnight Rose-Xx, and cto10121). Three people. What did I do to chase all the other reviewers away? Oh well, three is better than none, I guess. Just as long as I get at least one review for each chapter, I'll be happy.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank cto10121 for coming up with the idea for the companion in this chapter. Thanks Tina!**

**By the way, for thoughs of you who didn't know, the last chapter was a crossover with Indiana Jones.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Sweeney Todd is owned by….. Actually, I don't know who created Sweeney Todd…. Either way, I own neither of these, and if you're dumb enough to think that I should, leave this story and never back again (and stay away from my other one's too)!!!**

**Chapter Nine: Sweeney Todd **

The Doctor couldn't help but scowl as he walked down the streets of eighteenth century London. It seemed much more…unpleasant than the other times that he had been there. Although he didn't really pay much mind to that, seeing as there was a completely and totally different reason as to why he was scowling.

He felt emo today.

Yes, the all-mighty Doctor felt emo. Well, sort of. He really just felt everything that he had been through over the past thousand years of his life pile up on him - all those companions, the Daleks, the Time War, his people…Rose. Everything that had hurt him, everything that had kept him up on the few nights that he slept. For some reason they were just piling up on his shoulders, staring him in the face, refusing to be shoved to the back to his large mind as they had before. He felt like….like killing. Which was odd, seeing as he usually detested it, especially after the Time War.

All these things and nothing ran through the last of the Time Lords' head as he walked down the dark street. He paid no attention to the world around him until he past by a pie shop. Now, it wasn't the pie shop in general that made him stop. No, it was the giant cloud of smoke that was rising above it, and the smell that came from it. It was similar to the thing he had smelt when he, Rose and Mickey had landed on that spaceship and ran into Madame de Pompadour. The smell of human flesh burning.

Looking at the shop, he saw it was packed with people, all of them eating human meat pies, none of them knowing it. A look of disgust crossed the Doctor's face. He may have felt somewhat emo and wanted to kill someone, but that didn't make him anymore comfortable with cannibalism. That just wasn't right.

Where had the chef gotten enough human meat to make so many pies? Surely somebody would have noticed by now people disappearing, or the smell. Hell, the meat should taste funny enough to give everyone a clue. And yet, there they all sat, clueless. It was moments like this that made the Doctor wonder why he was so interested in such a stupid species. The only one who was anywhere near clever enough to get his attention was Rose…And then she had to get sucked into that stupid parallel world.

After standing there for a few minutes, the Doctor finally got the answer to his question as to where the chef got the meat from. He watched as a man walked upstairs, meeting up with a man in a barber suit, the two of them going inside. This made the Time Lord very curious. Now why would there be a barber on top of a pie shop?

Well, he may not have known the answer, but he sure as hell was going to find out. This seemed to be the only way he was able to restrain himself from running into the Tardis and pulling a Wizard of Oz and landing his beautiful blue box of a ship on top of random people. So, he stayed there, waiting to see if the man ever walked out.

After many minutes, the Doctor was beginning to worry somewhat. And it only increased when the barber stepped out and the other man didn't. But his worry faded when it finally struck him what was going on. He knew who that man was and now knew where the chef got his meat.

That man was Sweeney Todd.

The Doctor smiled wickedly as he walked up the stairs. Maybe the Tardis landed him here for a reason. Maybe she was just giving him what he wanted…

**

* * *

Yes, I do realize that this isn't really a funny chapter. I really couldn't think of anything to make this seem funny, so instead, I made it creepy-ish. What's the Doctor going to do to Sweeney? I actually have no clue. All I know is that if the barber knows what's good for him, he'll run as far away from the Time Lord as possible!**

**So, yeah. Review please! And keep giving me suggestions, they really help! I already have the next chapter written! If I get up to three reviews for this chapter, then I'll put it up! Otherwise…..**

**Well, I'm sure I can get three measly reviews! So, yeah, you know what you should do! And to persuade you even more, I've got a fresh batch of David Tennant shaped cookies here for you! =D**


	10. WallE

**Hey! Yes, I'm back, and you know what that means… I got three reviews!!! Yay! Well, with three more reviews, that brings me up to 30, which, I must say, is way more than I originally thought when I first started. So, thanks everyone!**

**Oh, and Bad Wolf Jr, sorry about using the wrong name last chapter…**

**Also, before I forget, I'd like to thank Ponella for giving me the idea for the crossover in this chapter! Thank ya! =D**

**Well, anyways, here's chapter ten!**

**Chapter Ten: Wall-E **

Not since K-9 has the Doctor ever thought a little robot was cute. But there he was, stuck on an abandoned Earth in the middle of a sandstorm, in a truck where a sweet little robot had taken him to protect him. And as the Last of the Time Lords watched the little robot excitedly move about his home, showing him everything that he had collected, he couldn't help but fall for the little machine.

It wasn't often that a robot designed not to have any feelings at all actually develops them. But then again, it's not often that they get abandon on a planet for about 200 years and then become the last one operational. The little fella must have had a lot of spare time on his hands to collect everything he had in the room.

Finally, after a few minutes of rolling around the truck, the little robot rolled back up to the Doctor and held out his hands and said a small "Ta-da" which just caused the Time Lord's hearts to swell. He was just so cute.

"Yes, very impressive," he told the little being while he looked around. "I'm the Doctor, by the way," he introduced himself, pointing at himself while he said his name. "Doctor." he said again, noticing that the little robot just stared up at him. But soon the robot blinked, as though finally understanding.

"Da…Da…Dactah," he said with a little bit of difficulty, though he still mispronounced the name. The Doctor didn't mind though. It was still intelligent enough to know what he had meant.

"And what's your name?" he asked as he pointed at the robot. The robot looked at his hand before looking back up at him.

"Wa…Wall-E," he finally said with less difficulty than before. The Doctor smiled and opened up his hand, as he always did when he was about to shake someone's hand.

"Well, nice to meet you, Wall-E," he said, his hand still held out. The little robot stared at it, not sure exactly what to do.. It was obvious that it hadn't spent much time with humans or humanoids. The Doctor smiled slightly and grabbed what he assumed was the robot's hand and shook it once before letting got. Wall-E looked up at him, shocked. But then it made a humming noise that the Doctor recognized as joy (having spent most of his time in the Tardis, he had become fluent in robot language) before grabbing the Doctor's hand again and shaking it.

The Doctor merely sat there and smiled, letting the little robot shake his hand. It was quite obvious to him that the little fella has always wanted some contact similar to that, and so he just put up with it, even after his arm became sore. In the short time that he had known Wall-E, the Doctor had grown quite fond of him. And when the robot finally had to shut himself down to save up energy, the Doctor sat back and stared at him, smiling sadly. He could think of thousands of his companions who would have loved to be here with him, although there was one whom he wanted in particular.

But it didn't matter. They were all gone. He was all alone. Just like Wall-E.

**

* * *

Yet another none funny chapter. Although this one, unlike the last one, is actually meant to be cute… Sorry if I made Wall-E OOC… I haven't seen that movie in a long time… So, yeah…**

**Um, I've gots a question… Should I end the story? Don't get me wrong, I have a lot of fun writing it, but lately… I just haven't been really into it. Not to mention that I'm having trouble thinking of things that I can use for the crossovers… Tell me what you think. Should I keep it?**

**Or should I ditch it and work on my other stories?**

**You can answer via review! Now, please do so!**

**P.S. For those who reviewed last chapter and are wondering where your cookies are… Well, cto10121 stole them all… So, blame her! (Ha, just kidding. Don't mess with Tina, she's a really cool friend…)**

**P.S.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TINA!!!! (aka: cto10121)**


	11. A Horrible Doctor

…**.Sorry it took me so long…. I'll be quicker from now on, promise!**

**Disclaimer: The two programs are owned by Steven Moffet and Joss Whedon. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: A Horrible Doctor**

The Doctor stared at the blond man in front of him. The man was staring at him with big, blue eyes, the black goggle that had once sat over his eyes now dangling around his neck, hands covered in black gloves clutching tightly onto a giant, gun-like machine. The red lab coat swayed slightly as a wind blew by, causing the same effect to the Doctor's long, brown trench coat.

"H-how are you not….." the young man began, his eyes traveling across the Time Lord's body, landing on his smirking face. He swallowed before continuing. "How can you not be effected by my Freeze Ray?!"

The Doctor's smirk grew wider. "Oh, please! I'm a Time Lord! I became immune to freeze rays and other things that stop time back when I was five!"

The mad scientist stared at the alien in wonder. The Doctor, tired of the silence, broke it by walking up to the man and taking the Freeze Ray out of his hands.

"Although, I must say, this is pretty impressive for a human!" he said happily as he examined it. The man merely continued to stare at him in shock. "I mean it, seriously. For a human from the 21st century, this is amazing! You really are a genius to be able to do this…." His voice trailed off once he realized that the man wasn't listening. With a sigh, he held out the Freeze Ray for the man to take back. He did so as though he were a robot.

"Who are you?" the man finally asked, the shock look fading. The Doctor smiled, glad that the man finally talked.

"I'm the Doctor," he said with a maniac grin. "You know my name, what's yours?"

The man finally broke out of his trance and smiled wickedly.

"I'm Dr. Horrible!"

* * *

…**God, I'm pathetic. Although, compared to what the next chapter's gonna be (yes, I already wrote it. It'll be up tomorrow) it's not to bad… Yeah, it's a crossover between Doctor Who and Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. Why? Cause I've only seen, like, two of these.**

**Yeah, I know, it's not that funny… I wasn't in a real funny mood when I wrote it. Hopefully the next few chapters will be better…**

**Speaking of which, I've already written the last couple of chapters and should have them all posted up by Monday! So, yeah, this short, stupid, pointless "story" will be done soon! A relief for those who hate it, a pain for those who love it!**

**Well, review please! =D**


	12. A REAL Stupid Ape

**Okay, yeah, I know, it's been awhile. And I know that I haven't replied to ya'lls reviews. Well, go check out my profile page, and read the note at the top of the page. That'll explain everything.**

**So, yeah, this chapter proves just how much of a nerd I am. I'm not gonna deny it, I'm a bit weird. But, I'm shocked that nobody else has done this! So, I've made up my mind and did one myself!**

**Disclaimer: Ah… now, you see, if I owned anything here, I wouldn't be signed onto this website! Well, wait, actually, I probably would be…. Still don't own anything, though!**

**Chapter Twelve: A REAL Stupid Ape**

The Doctor glared at his latest companion. No, he wasn't a companion, he was a stowaway…

The Time Lord knew he should have left Earth when two Saiyans showed up in the middle of his battle with yet another Slitheen! But noooo! He just _had_ to stay and help them! Stay and let his overly genius mind, two-hearted body and living ship catch the attention of the shorter of the flying aliens, who flew into the Tardis with super speed right as the Doctor took off! Yes, that made Vegeta a stowaway!

And the Saiyan has been traveling with him for a week. Not that either of them wanted to, though. It's because the Tardis had grown attached to the stupid prince and every time the Doctor tried to take him back home, she'd interfere and take them to the wrong planet and/or time period!

Which was how they ended up on Earth during the Jurassic period.

"You're not going to kill that dinosaur for food!" the Doctor shouted angrily as he glared even more at the alien in front of him who held a baby T-Rex in his arms.

Vegeta glared back at him. "Why should I listen to a simpleton like you?"

"Um, hello? Last of the Time Lords here!"

The spiky haired alien rolled his eyes. "I'm the prince of all Saiyans, and there are only three of us left! And one of them is half-human! Besides, I've got more power than you."

It was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes. "If you Saiyans were _so_ powerful, then how come we Time Lords kicked your butts when you tried to take Gallifrey?" Vegeta's glare became more intense. "Besides, it's my Tardis, and if you don't listen, then I'll be more than happy to leave you here with no way back to your _precious_ Bulma!"

Vegeta's eyes flared as he flew up into the sky, a golden light surrounding him, the baby T-Rex forgotten on the ground. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?!!" he shouted as he began to charged an attack.

The Doctor smirked. "The Tardis loves to gossip," he said simply. To his shock, Vegeta stopped his attack, his body going back to normal, a smirk bigger than the Doctor's showing up on his face.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm not so careless as to let the woman I love get trapped in a parallel world!"

The Time Lord's face paled as pain began to flood through his body at the mention of Rose. _That was below the belt, man,_ He couldn't help but think.

"H-how," he gasped before regaining his composure form the verbal attack. "How do you…?" His voice trailed off when realization hit.

Vegeta's smirk grew. "Like you said. Your ship _loves_ to gossip!"

The two glared at one another yet again before the argument continued.

"Stupid ape!"

"Baka Time Lord!"

Let's just say it took them awhile to get back to the Tardis….

**

* * *

Yep, Dragonball Z. I wrote this before I got grounded and had started watching the anime, which is why I wrote this. Hey, I like it! Yeah, I'm a big nerd.**

**So, yeah… Please review and I'll try my best to reply to them as soon as I can! =D**


	13. Teenaged Ghost

**Yep, quick this time! But I figured I owed all of ya. So, yeah. Thanks for all your awesome reviews! This is the second to last chapter, so I really hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, wait. I do have this laptop that I'm always working on… Also have an awesome Torchwood hat, along with two awesome Doctor Who shirts… Well, I own nothing important, how bout that?**

**Chapter Twelve: Teenaged Ghost**

"Impossible…" the Doctor muttered as he looked at the white haired teen in front of him. "It just isn't possible! There's no way for someone to be alive and dead at the same time! And yet…" He paused, his eyes scanning over the teen's body, his maniac grin spreading across his face. "Here you are! How is that?"

The teen hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, looked at the alien with an unsure look on his face as he shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"I'm not sure… It just happened while I was inside one of my parents inventions… It went off while I was still inside and stuff…" His voice trailed off as he began to find his white shoes very interesting. Not that anyone could blame him. It's not everyday that someone who isn't a complete moron comes into town and makes the connection between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom.

"This invention," the Doctor began as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the boy. "May I see it?"

Danny looked at him, uncertain, but then in the end agreed. What's the worse the man can do?

_I really should not have thought that_, Danny thought as he lied in the basement at Tucker's house with the rest of his family. He glared up at the ceiling. No matter how many times that Doctor said he was sorry, there was no way the halfa was going to forgive him after he blew up Fenton Works!

**

* * *

Yeah, Danny Phantom. The first obsession I've ever had. I've always wanted to do this, but I had no really good ideas. I've seen one or two people write fics with this sort of crossover, but neither of them have been updated lately. So, yeah.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter! You better review so I could hurry up and update! Cause reviews are awesome like that. =D**


	14. A Familiar Face

**The last chapter has arrived. Yes, it has arrived. *Insert people cheering happily* Oi! Just because it's over doesn't mean it'll be off the sight! *Insert disappointed moans*. Eh, just kidding, I'm sure not that many people hated this fic. *Crickets chirping* …**

**Anyways, so, yeah. Last chapter. I'm a bit sad and relieved at the same time. This is actually the first multi-chaptered story that I've really completed. Like, actually gave an end to. Wow… Well, on with the end!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything that would have brought me money, I'd probably would have made this into a mini-series.**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Familiar Face**

The Doctor listened closely to the conversation going on in the room on the other side of the wall as he sat in the window cleaner thing (he forgot what they call them at the moment) right outside the room's window. As the blonde lady continued to talk about her master plan, he couldn't help but gloat to himself (mentally, of course. He was serious on the outside).

_Ha! I was right! They are alien! _he shouted in a sing-song voice over and over again as the mini-mind version of him danced about.

Suddenly he heard the blonde woman say something that caught his interest. Slowly, he pulled himself up so he could see what was going on through the giant window, ignoring the fact that if that blonde woman turned around she'd see him as clear as day.

He watched closely as the blonde woman talked to the dark haired woman who was tied up in the chair and glaring at her. For some reason, he felt as though he wasn't the only one watching and couldn't help but glance over to the other side of the room.

He did a double take.

There, looking through the window of the door stood a familiar redhead….

"_D-Donna?" _he mouthed. The woman smiled.

"_DOCTOR!!!!" _she mouthed happily.

_Well…_The Doctor thought as he and Donna Noble mouthed a conversation back and forth. _She can't be any worse than all those other ones…right?_

**

* * *

So, there you go! The last chapter to the story! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Technically, Donna, though a good companion, at some moments could indeed be one the Doctor could do without (don't think I don't like her. In fact, she's my fav companion, tied with Rose and Jack. I like Martha, but she's more of a Earth type girl than a time/space traveling one). **

**Anyways, now, it's done and over with. Yep. Probably gonna get a bunch of ideas now that I'm over with this. Eh, if I get enough, I'll make a sequel to this and set it during the time period where all the specials are taking place in. No big.**

**So, yeah. I'd like to thank all of those who've reviewed, and those who've helped me with my ideas, especially you, cto10121, for editing all these chapters and reviewing nearly every single one of them when no one else would! I would also like to thank:**

**scifi girl 08, dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE, stargirlsidle, John Chubb, tiamat100, Queen of the Shadylands, sazza-da-vampire, Dead Composer, Bad Wolf Jr, Ponella, Rosemary6092, Pax E. Conbryo, crazy queen of toast, CloakedSchemer06, Crazy Hyper Lady, TimeLadyofthePings, and all of you Annonamus reviewers!**

**Even if you stopped reviewing while the story went on, only reviewed once or twice, criticized my work when it was needed, reviewed as much as possible, or just gave me suggestions, you stilled reviewed and it helped me in the end! So, yeah…**

**Check out my other stories please!**

**See Ya!!!**


End file.
